Truth or Dare?
by Cheshire Ches
Summary: Truth or Dare memang permainan seru. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat awal seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Kesesese truth or dare?" / warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**Summary **: Truth or Dare memang permainan seru. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat awal seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Kesesese~ truth or dare?"

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning** : AU terlalu jauh, OOC parah, Typo(s), penistaan karakter, no pairing, dan NO EYD. Semua ini hanya untuk hiburan semata kok :) Don't like? Don't read~

**A/N** : Hola! Oyabun Shinshi kembali lagi dengan fanfic abal lainnya~ kali ini bergenre humor dan semoga nggak garing ya ._. selamat menikmati~

.

_**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Truth... or Dare? © Oyabun Shinshi**_

.

Sudah merupakan kebiasaan bagi Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis untuk berkumpul di rumah Gilbert setiap hari minggu. Kegiatan yang dilakukan trio laknat ini sebenarnya cenderung gaje. Misalnya aja meni pedi, main congklak, ngupil berjamaah atau sekedar geletakan di lantai tanpa maksud yang jelas, dan berbagai kegiatan ga mutu lainnya.

Tapi hari minggu kali ini berbeda. Gilbert, yang ngerasa kegiatan mereka selama ini sama sekali nggak ada faedahnya, memberikan usul yang cukup menarik. Doi mengajak dua teman bejatnya untuk main Truth or Dare. Sebenarnya main Truth or Dare juga nggak membawa faedah yang berarti, tapi karena tiga makhluk madesu ini teramat sangat bosan... Ya sudahlah, kata Bondan Prakarya (?).

"Ajak yang laen yok, masa bertiga doang. Gak _awesome_.." Ujar Gilbert yang lagi tiduran di sofa ruang tengah sambil ngelus-ngelus burung kuning bulet keramat miliknya. Antonio dan Francis geletakan di lantai kayak pisang goreng lagi didagangin.

"Ajak adek lu aja, Gil. Oi, Ludwig! Sini, ikutan kita main Truth or Dare!" Antonio berseru pada Ludwig yang kebetulan lewat. Yang diajakin masang tampang gue-nggak-mau-main-begituan dan bersiap melangkah pergi sejauh mungkin, tapi Francis keburu bangkit dan menarik tangannya. Diiringi kedipan genit menjijikkan.

"Ayo dong, _mon cher_, bakalan seru kok~"

Ludwig merinding disko dan menepis tangan si pirang melambai. Doi _facepalm_ demi menghadapi tiga bocah gila berkedok remaja di hadapannya. "Ya udah, aku ikut main. Tapi tolong jangan keterlaluan ya, _Bruder_."

"Kesesese~ gak jamin ya~" kata Gilbert dengan cengiran lebar dari kuping ke kuping. "Jadi cuma berempat nih? Sepi, mamen. Gak bakalan yahud kalo sepi.."

"Yaelah, bawel banget sih lu. Yasud, gua ajakin anak-anak yang lain deh." Sahut Antonio rada kesel. Doi mengeluarkan handphone n***a keluaran jaman jebot miliknya dan mulai mengetik sms.

_**To : Burger Obesitas, Alis Ulet Bulu, Pasta (Gigi), Tomato Lover Kedua**_

_**Message : hola amigos~! pada mau ikutan Bad Touch Trio main truth or dare gak? Kalo mau, dateng ke rumah Gilbert sekarang. Dijamin seru! Fusososo~**_

Walaupun nama kontaknya gaje semua, tapi udah pada tau kan itu buat siapa aja?

Dengan berbekal bonus 100 sms gratis, Antonio menekan tombol _send_. Dan remaja-remaja kurang kerjaan itu, minus Ludwig, menunggu kedatangan teman-teman mereka yang lain sambil lagi-lagi geletakan di lantai. Catat: minus Ludwig.

Setengah jam kemudian, Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, Lovino dan Peter akhirnya muncul juga batang idungnya. Lah, kenapa ada Peter? Ternyata bocah autis dengan alis yang gak kalah amit-amitnya dengan alis milik Arthur itu merengek minta ikut dengan alasan bosen ngupil sendirian di kamarnya. Alasan yang sangat ga jelas, memang.

"_HERO_ GAK SABAR MAU MAIN! HAHAHA!" Teriak Alfred heboh ketika mereka semua udah siap di posisi masing-masing, duduk melingkari sebuah botol kecap kosong yang akan menentukan nasib mereka (?).

"ANJRIT! Ga nyante amat ngomong lu, _Git_!" Arthur yang duduk tepat di sebelah Alfred mengelus kupingnya. Muka doi udah kayak muka orang nahan boker seminggu saking keselnya. "Kecilin dikit suara cempreng lu itu napa.."

"Heheheh... Habis kayaknya bakal seru sih, gua jadi hilang kendali gini." Jawab Alfred sambil nyengir. Arthur cuma menggerutu pelan.

"Aku juga udah nggak sabar, vee~~"

"Adek geblek! Bisa-bisanya lu maksa gua ikut ke sini cuma buat main permainan geje!"

"Nah elu juga ngapa mau dipaksa dah? Dasar labil, _Jerk_ Lovino!"

"HEH BOCAH!"

"Udeeeh ah, bacot lu pada!" Gilbert menggonggong (?). Doi kesel karena temen-temennya gak bisa diem. "Daripada lu semua ngebacot dengan gak _awesome_ begitu, mending kita mulai aja permainannya. Fran! Puter botolnye!"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari sang empunya rumah, Francis pun memutar botol dengan gemulai. Mereka semua harap-harap cemas, dalam hati bertanya-tanya makhluk malang mana yang akan ketiban sial untuk pertama kali. Dan ternyata, sang botol nista menunjuk Antonio.

"Kesesese~ truth or dare, Nton?" Tanya Gilbert diiringi seringai coretmesumcoret jahil. Antonio menelan ludah. Yang manapun pilihannya, gak bakalan membawa nasib baik. Karena sang penanya adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt, si raja asem yang punya seribu ide bejat di dalam otaknya.

"Err... Truth deh..." Jawab Antonio ragu.

"Oke..." Cengiran Gilbert makin lebar. "Berapa kali lu nyukur bulu ketek dalam seminggu?"

Ludwig mega _facepalm _pake dua tangan, Alfred dan Peter ngakak, Francis ber-honhonhon ria, Arthur dan Lovino udah kayak kambing kena asma gegara nahan ketawa, Feliciano cuma cengok sambil ngegigitin bantal sofa (?), dan Antonio kejengkang dengan gak elitnya.

"Pertanyaan bego macam apa tuh?" Sembur Antonio. Tapi dalem hati doi bersyukur juga dapet pertanyaan itu. Seenggaknya Gilbert gak nanya cangcut model apa yang lagi dia pake sekarang, karena jawabannya akan sangat memalukan.

"Jawab aja, Nton. _Hero_ gak bakal ketawa kok!" Alfred menepuk-nepuk bahu Antonio, masih dengan tawa laknatnya. Antonio gondok setengah dewa.

"Itu lu ketawa! Semvak lu ah!"

"Vee~ jadi jawabannya apa, vee~?"

Si pemuda spanyol berdoa dan berdzikir (?) dulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "gue gak pernah nyukur bulu ketek. Ketek gua botak kinclong.."

Dan seisi ruangan makin ngakak dengan kejamnya (minus Ludwig karena doi _facepalm_ lagi) mendengar jawaban Antonio. Bahkan Lovino dan Arthur yang jarang ketawa kenceng-kenceng pun ngakak jumpalitan sampe nyaris keselek vas bunga.

"Kenapa pada ngakak sih? Apanya yang lucu dari jawaban gue, coba?" Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Antonio menoyor kepala Gilbert, sang pemberi pertanyaan yang masih ketawa liar bak orang kerasukan setan.

"Yang sabar ya, Antonio. _Bruder_ memang udah jahil dari sananya.."

"Hahahaha! Muka lu pas ngejawab tuh kayak muka gembel kena diare, _tomato bastard_!"

"BACOT AH LU SEMUA! Ludwig, puter lagi botolnya!"

Segera setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir seksi milik Antonio, ruangan mendadak senyap. Makhluk-makhluk yang tadi ngakak rupanya merasa was-was lagi, takut dirinya yang kali ini bakal kena malu. Ludwig menghela napas, merasa lelah menghadapi tingkah _Bruder_ dan teman-temannya yang imbisil itu. Doi memutar botol dengan ogah-ogahan.

Botol berputar pelan. Seisi ruangan menahan napas, menunggu benda itu berhenti dan menunjukkan siapa target selanjutnya. Yang ternyata adalah Alfred.

"Mampus!" Antonio berteriak girang. Secara doi masih dendam lantaran tadi Alfred yang paling kenceng ketawanya. Sementara Alfred? Si pirang berkacamata memasang senyum sok berani di wajahnya, padahal dalem hati udah cenat-cenut pengen kabur dari lokasi.

"Truth or dare?" Tantang Gilbert, tetap mempertahankan cengiran bejat miliknya.

"Dare, lah! _Hero_ gitu lho! Hahahaha.."

"Oke, gue tantang lu buat nyium Francis!"

Demi kancuts dora the explora, Alfred membatu di tempat. Ludwig geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Gilbert, tapi dia tau dia gak bakalan bisa menghentikan kegilaan kakaknya itu. Feliciano ber-vee ria, merinding membayangkan kalo dia yang harus melakukan hal menjijikkan itu. Antonio gak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'mampus' sambil ketawa. Dan seperti biasa, Arthur, Lovino dan Peter ngakak tanpa ampun, bahkan sampe gegulingan. Oh Tuhan, kenapa mereka semua jadi super OOC begini...

"NAJHES! OGAH GUA!" Alfred merepet ke dinding terdekat, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Cium, cium, cium! Ayo cium!" Seru Peter sambil tepok tangan kayak orang gelo.

"Cium geh, Pret. Kan tadi elu yang paling semangat mau main. Bahahaha..." Kali ini Arthur yang berkicau.

"Ayolah, _mon ami_, katanya _Hero_~" Francis udah gatel pengen dicium rupanya. Doi memonyong-monyongkan bibir, berharap terlihat sekseh padahal nggak sama sekali.

Mendengar kata '_Hero_' disebut-sebut, semangat Alfred bangkit lagi. Doi nggak mau nyerah begitu aja dan membiarkan harga dirinya yang nggak seberapa itu diinjak-injak, hanya karena tantangan sinting macam itu. Dengan tekad kuat dan mental yang dikuat-kuatin, akhirnya Alfred maju untuk mencium Francis.

"Dewa Neptunus, ampuni bibir gue yang suci ini.." Gumamnya ga penting. Doi pun ngesot ke arah Francis.

Ketika Alfred udah nyampe di deket Francis yang lagi selonjoran sambil masih monyongin bibir, tiba-tiba tangan doi yang menyangga tubuhnya kepeleset bungkus snack yang entah darimana datangnya. Walhasil, Alfred tersungkur dengan indah, bibir dan hidungnya bertemu jempol kaki Francis yang bau sikil itu.

"HANYING!"

Dan sekali lagi sodara-sodara, seisi ruangan meledak ketawa, kali ini makin gila-gilaan. Gilbert dan Antonio ketawa gegulingan bareng-bareng sampe nyaris kejedot jidat satu sama lain. Bahkan Feliciano dan Peter ikut ketawa guling-guling bareng mereka. Arthur dan Lovino, yang semakin OOC, ketawa nista dan nunjuk-nunjuk Alfred sambil berpelukan ala teletubbies (wat?). Ludwig yang daritadi cuma mingkem akhirnya mengeluarkan suara tawa pelan. Francis nyengir terpaksa, antara geli dan kecewa karena Alfred, alih-alih mencium bibir atau pipinya, malah mencium jempol kakinya yang (katanya) seksi itu. Sementara sang bahan tertawaan? Tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai karena habis mencium bau sikil maha dahsyat-nya Francis.

"Kamvret lu semua..." Makinya lemah.

"Kamu baik-baik aja kan, _mon ami_, Alfred?" Francis berbaik hati menanyakan keadaan Alfred, tapi dibalas dengan tatapan tajam setajam pisau yang baru diasah.

"Bagian mananya dari diri gue yang menurut lu baik-baik aja? Demi daleman spongebob, kaki lo baunya nista bener! Asdfghjskjl!" Bagian akhir kalimat Alfred disensor karena mengandung konten yang gak sesuai rating.

"Bahahahah... Rasain lu, Pret!" Antonio kegirangan melihat penderitaan Alfred. "Gil, lanjut!"

"Tapi kan, Alfred belom nyium Francis, vee~" Sahut Feliciano polos, membuat Alfred melotot.

"Belom nyium? Itu tadi dia kan udah nyium Francis, adek geblek, nyium sikilnya! Wahahahaha..."

Alfred bener-bener pengen bunuh diri. Ralat. Pengen bunuh semua makhluk yang ada di situ, minus Ludwig. Tapi apa daya, sekujur bodinya udah lemes duluan. Jadi doi cuma bisa pasrah mendengar ejekan-ejekan dari temen-temennya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Yasud, lanjut yak. Puter botolnya, Nton!"

Setelah mendengar titah dari sang albino biang masalah, Antonio memutar botol kecap kosong itu. Lagi, seisi ruangan menahan kentut, eh, napas menunggu korban selanjutnya yang akan ditunjuk. Mereka semua deg-degan, kecuali Alfred yang emang udah gak peduli lagi saking betenya.

Ternyata, oh, ternyata, botol laknat itu berhenti saat moncongnya (?) tepat mengarah pada Arthur. Sementara yang lain mendesah lega, sang terpilih malah pucet. Jantungnya makin ajep-ajep.

"Arthur ya, kesesese~" Gilbert, lagi-lagi, tersenyum bejat. "Truth or dare?"

"_Bloody hell_... Truth aja lah..." Jawab Arthur pasrah. Diem-diem doi berdoa semoga si asem gak nanya yang macem-macem. Dan ucapan Gilbert selanjutnya membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Feliciano, lu yang nanya geh!"

"Vee~? Aku?" Feliciano bertanya heran, menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Iye lah, masa bapak lu!" Sembur Gilbert gak sabar. "Udeh tanya aja sesuka jidat lu!"

Feliciano akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Doi memasang pose berpikir, mengelus dagunya persis bos mafia yang lagi ngincer mangsa. Sesaat doi terlihat sangat OOC. Arthur menunggu pertanyaan dari Feliciano dengan cemas, macam bapak-bapak lagi nungguin istrinya beranak.

"Vee~ Arthur... Pernah dikentutin jin, nggak?" Pertanyaan geje yang sangat tak terduga, membuat tak hanya Ludwig ber-_facepalm _ria, namun juga seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di sana. Minus nyamuk-nyamuk dan para cicak, tentu saja.

"Dikentutin jin sih gak pernah. Tapi kalo dikentutin tuyul, sering.." Arthur melirik Peter. Yang dilirik mendelik galak.

"Ape lu liat-liat?"

"Suka-suka gue lah, mata juga mata gue! Cebol!" Solot Arthur, bagai menuang minyak ke dalam api.

"Cebol kata lu? _Jerk_! Dasar alis abnormal!"

"Duileeh, kayak alis lu normal aje! Gue banting juga lu curut!"

Dan dimulailah perang banting-bantingan, tonjok-tonjokan, dan bacok-bacokan (?) di antara dua manusia beralis amit-amit itu. Sementara mereka mencoba untuk saling bunuh, yang lainnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainan. Kali ini Gilbert yang memutar botolnya.

'Jangan gue, jangan gue, jangan gue, botol brengseeek!' Lovino memohon dalam hati.

Ternyata permohonannya terkabul. Botol penentu nasib harga diri itu menunjuk ke arah si tersangka utama, bandit paling nista, biang keladi tukang cari sensasi, sasaran dendam kesumat hampir semua peserta permainan ini.

"Mati lu, Gil, mati..." Racau Alfred yang masih tergeletak pasrah. Kalo lagi gak lemes, doi mungkin udah sujud syukur karena akhirnya albino asem satu itu yang kena batunya.

Ekspresi Gilbert gak bisa dijabarkan lagi saking abstraknya. "THEDAAAK!"

"Udeh ah gak usah jerit-jerit segala. Jadi, truth or dare, Gilbert?" Kali ini, yang memasang senyum bejat bukan Gilbert kita tersayang, tapi Antonio.

Gimana keadaan peserta permainan yang lain? Francis cuma mingkem dengan ekspresi sendu, kayaknya masih menyesali kejadian Alfred-gak-jadi-nyium tadi. Alfred masih tepar, bau sikil laknat masih membayangi hidungnya. Arthur dan Peter masih gontok-gontokan dengan hebohnya. Ludwig menatap prihatin pada kakaknya. Sementara duo Vargas asyik menonton Antonio yang akan mengeksekusi mati Gilbert.

"Truth..." Jawab Gilbert akhirnya, dengan wajah merana.

"Kejahatan apa yang diam-diam pernah lo lakuin ke kita semua? Jujur!"

Bagaikan tersambar gledek di siang bolong, tersiram air got bekas eek tikus, diumpanin ke kandang sepuluh ekor singa, Gilbert merasa ajalnya sudah tiba (halah). Doi sadar, kebejatan rahasia yang udah dia lakuin ke adek dan temen-temennya sangat banyak.

"Jawab aja, _Bruder_." Kata Ludwig kalem, yang di telinga Gilbert terdengar seperti ancaman hukuman mati. Doi menelan ludah, memantapkan hati untuk menjawab sebagian kecil saja dari kebejatan yang udah dilakukannya.

"Yang pertama..." Kata Gilbert serak. "Gue pernah gak sengaja ngejatohin secuil eek Gilbird ke dalam sup kentang Ludwig. Dan anehnya, dia gak sadar. Eh! Cuma dikit kok, Lud! Sumpah dah!"

Ludwig memasang wajah horor, perpaduan antara marah dan mual.

"Yang kedua..." Lanjut Gilbert takut-takut. "Gue pernah nuker kolor lu sama kolor bulukan punya Francis, Nton."

Francis melotot dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, ga jelas apa maksudnya. Antonio keliatan jijik.

"Demi apa?"

"Yang ketiga, gue pernah gak sengaja ngerusak lukisan si duo Vargas gak _awesome_ itu dengan eek Gilbird. Tapi begonya, mereka gak berhasil nemunin pelakunya. Padahal udah jelas lukisan mereka jadi bau eek burung gitu. Kesesese~"

Feliciano ber-vee ria dengan nada sedih, sementara Lovino yang terkenal tempramental gondoknya udah sampe ubun-ubun.

"Yang keempat-"

"KAMPRET LU ALBINO _BASTARD_! GUA KEPRET, ITEM LU!"

Belum sempat Gilbert melanjutkan, si tertua Vargas keburu melompat ke arahnya, ngejambak-jambakin rambut putihnya yang kayak rambut lansia itu. Alfred tiba-tiba mendapatkan kembali tenaganya, dan ikut menyerang Gilbert dengan cara ngegelitikin doi di pinggang. Ludwig ngacir ke WC karena kebelet muntah, mengingat dia pernah gak sengaja makan eek burung. Feliciano nangis kejer mengingat lukisannya. Arthur dan Peter tetep bergumul adu jotos. Francis tepar di lantai setelah gak sengaja kena bogem Arthur. Antonio cengok parah menghadapi keadaan tak terkendali di hadapannya. Doi mengeluarkan handphone, bermaksud menelpon rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi kaki Peter gak sengaja menendang tangannya, sehingga terpental-lah handphone bangkotan itu dan jatuh ke lantai. Naasnya, Gilbert yang lagi disiksa sama Alfred dan Lovino gak sengaja ngedudukin tuh handphone tua.

_**Krek.**_

"HAPE KREDITAN GUEEE!"

"EMAAAK! RIHANNAAA! BRIPTU NORMAAN! SIAPAPUN TOLONGIN GUE YANG _AWESOME_ INIII!"

"_Jerk_ Arthur! Mati! Gua sumpahin alis lu makin tebel!"

"Bocah cebol! Gua doain alis lu makin lebat kek kemoceng!"

"Hahahaha! Rasakan ini, _Hero Punch_!"

"Mati aja lu, Gilbert sok asem! Brengsek! Lukisan gue dan adek gue yang berharga lo nodain kayak gitu! Cuih!"

"Huweeeee... Vee~ huweee..."

"Hape gue tercintaaaah..."

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

"Gyaaaaa!"

_**Plak.**_

_**Bruk.**_

_**Prang.**_

Keadaan makin tak terkendali. Ludwig yang paling waras di antara semuanya pun udah ngabur. Selain karena mual pengen muntah, doi juga gak sanggup lagi menghadapi cecunguk-cecunguk nista di ruang tengah.

Di tengah kekacauan itu, seorang Gilbert yang mukanya udah bonyok-bonyok menyesali mulutnya yang dengan begonya mengusulkan permainan truth or dare. Sekarang, doi cuma bisa pasrah menghadapi siksaan.

Pesan moral : jangan coba-coba main truth or dare kalo gak bisa nerima resikonya.

.

**OWARI**

.

**A/N** : hahaha, maaf kalo benda ini garing, sangat pendek, ending gak jelas, pesan moral gak nyambung, dan karakter-karakter Hetalia jadi super OOC begitu ._. Oh iya, berhubung saya ngetiknya dari hp dan terburu-buru, typo-nya pasti banyak. Semoga gak terlalu mengganggu ya :D #woi semua ke-OOC-an ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, gak ada maksud jelek kok :) terakhir... RnR?


End file.
